Guerra Legendaria
by Aconito
Summary: Está historia está basada en la película "Troya" la cual a su vez está basada en la novela de Homero "La iliada" No diré más pasen y lean ;)
1. Chapter 1

Tras décadas de guerras el emperador Freezer ha forzado a todos los planetas del universo a unirse en una alianza

Solamente el Planeta Tierra faltaba por ser conquistado. Cooler rey del planeta 79 hermano de Freezer ya no deseaba pelear y busca hacer un pacto con la Tierra quien ha demostrado ser un planeta muy poderoso.

Vegeta el guerrero sayayin más grande jamás conocido pelea en el ejército de Freezer, pero su desdén para Freezer, amenaza con acabar con el gobierno de Freezer y todo lo que él ha construido.

En el planeta Ganimedes…

Una serie de naves ya se encontraban en la superficie del planeta Ganimedes, era evidente la guerra que se aproximaba, Freezer se encontraba al frente de las tropas; y unos metros más alejados se encontraba el ejercito Ganimidiano, y en frente de ellos, el rey de ese planeta.

Buen día para morir, ¿No lo crees? – pregunto Freezer en tono burlón.

¡Lárgate de mi planeta Freezer! – exclamo el Rey furioso

Escucha me gusta mucho tu planeta, creo que me quedare un tiempo, no me gustaría destruirlo, y la verdad estoy muy aburrido de las peleas, te propongo algo, resolvamos esto a la antigua, tu mejor soldado, contra el mío - dijo el malvado emperador en tono calculador

¿Y… si mi hombre gana? – pregunto el Rey

Si tu hombre gana, entonces nos iremos y no lucharemos por el planeta –

De acuerdo… ¡BOAGRIUS! – grito el rey llamando a un guerrero que salió de la fila. Era un hombre color rojo, de unos dos metros de altura, tenía una masa muscular impresionante

¡VEGETA! – grito Freezer llamando a su guerrero, pero nadie se presentaba.

¡HA! Sí, suele pasar, Boagrius tiene ese efecto en muchos "Héroes" – explico el Rey mientras se burlaba de Freezer

¡Señor Freezer! Vegeta no está en las filas – grito un sayayin acercándose a el emperador.

¡Como que no está! –

Ya mandaron a algunos hombres a buscarlo.

Mientras tanto Vegeta dormía plácidamente dentro de una nave, en compañía de dos mujeres completamente desnudas en su cama.

Señor Vegeta – dijo un hombre acercándose a él

¿Qué demonios quieres? – pregunto él guerrero mal humorado

El señor Freezer lo espera – dijo el tímidamente

Dile que lo veré en unas horas cuando ya haya empezado la guerra – dijo Vegeta acomodándose de nuevo

Señor, ya comenzó la guerra –

Vegeta no dijo nada, simplemente abrió los ojos de golpe, y aparto bruscamente a las mujeres que tenía a un lado. Se vistió y se puso la armadura, y salió de la nave.

¿Señor es verdad que a usted nadie puede matarlo? Dicen que es como…si usted fue inmortal – dijo el hombre mientras le pasaba a Vegeta su rastreador de poder

Si, así fuera no añadirá con la armadura puesta – respondió secamente

El hombre con el que va a pelear… se ve realmente impresionante, yo odiaría pelear con él –

Hmp, por eso nadie recordara tu nombre nunca – dijo Vegeta mientras emprendía vuelo al planeta.

Vegeta voló a una velocidad impresionante, y llego al lugar de la batalla rápidamente.

¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS? – pregunto Freezer muerto de coraje

Ya estoy aquí – respondió el secamente

¡Debería mandarte azotar por tu insolencia! – gritó el emperador

Sí quieres me voy… y te dejo resolver esto solo –

Tranquilízate Vegeta, mira a todos estos hombres, puedes terminar está guerra con un solo brazo – dijo Raditz acercándose a Vegeta

Es una lástima que el emperador ya no pele sus batallas, sería un gran espectáculo- dijo Vegeta a la vez que se daba la espalda y se dirigía a donde se encontraba el guerrero Boagrius.

De los mejor guerreros que tengo, a él es al que más odio – dijo Freezer

El guerrero color rojo, comenzó a gritar, para provocar a Vegeta, este únicamente extendió el brazo, y le arrojo un potente rayo, el cual atravesó completamente a Boagrius, quien cayó derrotado.

¿No hay nadie más? – pregunto el príncipe dirigiéndose a los soldados

Pero ninguno se atrevió a responder, únicamente retrocedieron.

Soldado, dime tu nombre – pidió el rey acercándose al sayayin

Vegeta- respondió el

Vegeta… recordare ese nombre por siempre, toma dale esto a tu emperador – dijo Mientras le ofrecía un anillo, con la G del planeta gravado.

Él no es mi emperador – dijo él a la vez que se retiraba.

En el planeta 79…

Los jóvenes príncipes de la Tierra Gohan y Goten, se encontraban en la mesa del rey Cooler mientras terminaban de celebrar por el acuerdo de paz al que habían llegado.

Gohan, Goten Jóvenes príncipes, en su última noche en el planeta 79, la reina Pars y yo los queremos despedir como se merecen, durante años el planeta 79 y el planeta Tierra han tenido duras peleas, y dicen… ¡Sí no puedes con él enemigo únete a él! Y creo que es la mejor decisión que he tomado. Pónganse de pie y brinden conmigo – exclamo Cooler poniéndose de pie

¡Por la paz entre la Tierra y el planeta 79! – exclamo Gohan el mayor de los príncipes Terrícolas.

¡Por la paz! – gritaron todos los presentes alzando sus copas.

Después de eso, la música comenzó a sonar, y varias mujeres entraron bailando, para amenizar el ambiente. Mientras los hombres se entretenían, la hermosa reina Pars se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a su habitación. Goten al darse cuenta de eso, se dispuso a seguirla.

Príncipe Gohan, ¿Por qué no eliges a una muchacha? Comprendo que algunas son verdes… pero son excelentes en la cama – dijo Cooler abrazando al joven pelinegro

No…muchas gracias, Estoy casado, y mi esposa me espera en el planeta Tierra – dijo Gohan ligeramente apenado

Sí, pero ella no se enterara, bueno… como quieras, yo iré a entretenerme un rato… - dijo Cooler acercándose a una chica.

Goten entró a la habitación de Pars, y cerró la puerta con llave, la hermosa reina se estaba cepillando su hermoso cabello café, y al darse cuenta de que Goten había entrado un brillo inexplicable se encendió en sus ojos.

No deberías estar aquí – dijo ella en un tono dulce

Eso dijiste anoche- dijo él acercándose a ella

Lo de anoche fue un error – repitió ella, mientras Goten besaba su cuello para provocarla

¿Y que hay sobre la primera noche? ¿Desde entonces fue un error? – pregunto el joven príncipe

Bueno… he cometido muchos errores esta semana, esto no está bien, yo soy la esposa de Cooler, soy la reina del planeta 79 y tu eres el príncipe de la Tierra- dijo ella dándole la cara a Goten

Pero tú eres humana, vienes de la tierra, yo soy mitad sayayin y mitad terrícola , en realidad no hay tanta diferencia, además… yo te amo – dijo el robándole un beso

Goten…

¿Quieres que me valla? – pregunto él con una mirada seductora

Pars no respondió simplemente se bajó el cierre del vestido y se desnudo en frente de Goten. Esa noche hicieron el amor, de una forma distinta a como lo habían estado haciendo, en cada beso, en cada caricia se destilaba melancolía, el dolor que producía un amor prohibido. Una vez que terminaron, Goten le regalo a Pars un hermoso collar de diamantes, piedras preciosas que solo se encontraban en la Tierra

Gracias amor… es precioso, pero no puedo usarlo, Cooler nos mataría a ambos- dijo ella de forma triste

No le tengas miedo a Cooler, no le temas a la muerte, yo te protegeré siempre – dijo el besándola

No le temo a morir, le tengo miedo al mañana, a verte partir a la Tierra y saber que no volverás nunca, tengo miedo a volver a ser aquel fantasma que era antes de que tu llegaras- dijo ella a punto de llorar

Vente conmigo, vámonos a la Tierra – dijo él

No, juegues conmigo de esa forma… - suplico ella soltando unas cuantas lagrimas

Lo digo en serio, mira yo se que arriesgaremos todo, Kamisama nos maldecirá, los hombres nos perseguirán, nos condenaran, pero yo te amare… hasta el día en que quemen mi cuerpo, yo te amare – dijo Goten con seguridad

Te amo amor, iré contigo – dijo ella besándolo nuevamente.


	2. Chapter 2

El rey Cooler luego de despedir a los príncipes Terrícolas, se dio cuenta de que su esposa Pars, no se encontraba por ninguna parte del catillo, así que mando a buscarla por todo el planeta, pero nadie sabía de ella.

¡Dime donde está ella! – le gritaba a una de las mucamas de la reina, mientras sostenía a esta por el cuello

Le juro… señor… que… no sé donde… - trataba de decir la chica con el poco aire que le quedaba. En eso un grupo de soldados irrumpió en la habitación y llevaban a un hombre con ellos.

¡Señor! ¡Este hombre vio a la reina Pars abordar la nave de los Terrícolas! – informo uno de los soldados

¿QUÉ CON LOS TERRICOLAS? – repitió Cooler incrédulo

Sí mi rey… con el príncipe joven Goten – dijo el hombre tímidamente

¡Prepárenme una nave! – ordeno Cooler lleno de ira.

Mientras en la nave camino a la Tierra…

Parece que llegaremos antes de lo planeado, será un viaje excelente – le dijo Gohan a su hermano menor quien se encontraba muy pensativo.

Hermano… ¿Tú me quieres? ¿Me protegerías de cualquier enemigo? – pregunto Goten de pronto

Goten… la última vez que me hablaste así tenias ocho años y habías roto la vajilla favorita de mamá ¿Qué hiciste ahora? – dijo Gohan viendo seriamente a su hermano

Gohan hay algo que debo mostrarte – dijo Goten guiando a su hermano mayor a una compuerta oculta dentro de la nave, en está había una figura encapuchada que a simple vista no se distinguía quien era, pero cuando Gohan la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verle el rostro, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Pars, Gohan al verla no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de mando donde unos hombres piloteaban la nave.

¡Regresen la nave al planeta 79 ahora! – Dijo Gohan sumamente molesto

Sí señor- respondió el piloto dando vuelta a la nave.

Goten salió corriendo tras su hermano, suplicándole a Pars que se quedara en donde estaba.

¡Gohan por favor no hagas esto! Déjame explicarte – rogo Goten a su hermano

¿QUÉ VAS A EXPLICARME? ¡ERES UN TONTO! – grito el mayor de los príncipes

¡Escucha yo la amo! – dijo Goten

Sí claro igual a como has amado a las otras ¿No? –

Ella es diferente, de verdad la amo y si quieres llevarla de vuelta al planeta 79 hazlo, pero yo iré con ella – insistió él menor

¿Al planeta 79 estás loco? Cooler te mataría- dijo furioso

Quizá si, pero es mi decisión, estoy dispuesto a morir por ella de verdad la amo -

¿La amas? ¿Y tú que sabes del amor? Andas acostándote con cada chica linda que encuentras, jamás te has enamorado, ahora dime hermano ¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien?

No –

¿Alguna vez has visto morir a alguien? –

No – respondió apenado

Bien… pues yo sí y déjame decirte ¡Que no tiene nada de glorioso! ¡Nada de poético! ¡DICES QUE ESTAS DISPUESTO A MORIR POR AMOR, PERO NO SABES NADA HACERCA DE MORIR Y NO SABES NADA ACERCA DEL AMOR! – grito Gohan fuera de sí

Aún así… iré con ella, no te pediré que pelees mis batallas – respondió Goten con mucha seguridad

Pues ya lo hiciste – dijo Gohan dirigiéndose de nuevo a la sala de mando

Lo lamento, vamos de vuelta a la Tierra – ordeno Gohan al piloto de la nave

Como ordene príncipe – respondió el piloto sin poner objeción.

En el planeta Vegita…

Cooler, furioso decidió ir a pedirle ayuda a su hermano Freezer, el sabía que si iba a atacar la Tierra nuevamente, necesitaría su ayuda, y de el poderoso ejército que él comandaba. Llego al palacio de su hermano, e inmediatamente fue recibido por Freezer quien lo abrazo ante la sorpresa de todos.

Lamento mucho lo que te paso – dijo Freezer muy exageradamente

Ya quiero recuperarla –

Claro que sí, es una mujer hermosa –

Quiero recuperarla para matarla con mis propias manos – expreso Cooler muy molesto

Entiendo… ¿Por eso has venido? ¿A pedirme ayuda? –

Hermano… tú eres el menor, se supone yo debería tener el poder que tú tienes, pero no fue así, y sin embargo nunca me he quejado, este es el primer favor que te pido – dijo Cooler tratando de convencer a tu hermano

De acuerdo, lo hare, pero cuando ganemos, la Tierra será mía –dijo Freezer ofreciéndole la mano a su hermano

Está bien – dijo Cooler estrechándola.

Cooler se había llevado a sus mejores soldados, al planeta Vegita, pero sabía que no se comparararian con los sayayines que su hermano tenía a su cargo, Mientras Cooler descansaba en su habitación Raditz y Freezer conversaban sobre la estrategia que llevarían a cabo para la batalla

¡Freezer piénselo esta será una batalla legendaria lo necesitamos! – dijo Raditz

¡No! Compréndelo Vegeta es muy inestable, igual puede pelear con nosotros como en nuestra contra, yo no puedo contenerlo

No necesitamos controlarlo, necesitamos desatarlo, ese hombre tiene talento para matar –

Sí es verdad es muy fuerte pero… no es necesario, conmigo bastara –

Señor Freezer, se que usted es muy fuerte, pero los años pasan y sus…poderes ya no son como antes… - dijo Raditz tímidamente

¡Los del Rey de la Tierra tampoco! ¡PODIA TRANSFORMARCE EN SUPER SAYAYIN Y YA NO MÁS! ¡ES UN ANCIANO ACABADO! ¡LA TIERRA JAMÁS ABRIA SOBREVIVIDO DE NO SER POR ESA EXTRAÑA MAGIA QUE POSEEN! – Grito Freezer fuera de sí

¡Señor discúlpeme! ¿Pero… dígame el rey de la tierra es un sayayin? – pregunto Raditz incrédulo. A lo que Freezer solo respondió con un gruñido, al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más

Sí, Bardock un guerrero insolente fue desterrado del planeta Vegita junto con su esposa, claro mucho antes de que yo lo gobernara. Ambos llegaron a la Tierra, y al defenderla de algunos peligros se volvieron reyes, su hijo Goku asumió el trono, y fue el primer sayayin en alcanzar la máxima transformación de poder, debido a él no lo pude conquistar ese maldito planeta.

Con mayor razón, insisto en que se le informe a Vegeta – dijo Raditz agachando la cabeza

Lo pensare ¡AHORA LARGATE! – grito Freezer a punto de perder la cabeza.

El emperador no quería aceptarlo, pero Ratiz tenía razón, No era seguro que el rey Goku haya perdido su transformación, y si no era… así necesitaría los poderes de Vegeta sin importar cuánto odiara a este.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegra que les este gustando, siento no poder actualizar rápido, prometo tratar de hacerlo más seguido. Tengo una pregunta para Isa ¿A quién te imaginaste como Paris? Jajajaja es que me quede con la duda. Bueno saludos ;)**

Después de pensarlo mucho, Freezer se dio cuenta de que Raditz tenía razón, la batalla que se libraría contra la Tierra sería la más grande que jamás se hubiera visto, y en efecto necesitaría a los mejores guerreros, pues aun que no quisiera aceptarlo, el ya se sentía viejo, y sabia que sus poderes no serian suficientes. También sabía que Vegeta no se convencería tan fácil, por lo que, enviaría a un guerrero a quien Vegeta respetara y escuchara.

Vegeta se encontraba entrenando en compañía de un chico casi adolecente de cabello lila, quien a duras penas lograba contener los ataques de el pelinegro, en un descuido Vegeta le lanzo una patada, y al mismo tiempo un rayo muy leve salió de la palma de su mano, enviando al chico varios metros lejos.

\- Vegeta dijiste que no combinara ataques - protesto el chico una vez que logro ponerse en pie

\- Cuando aprendas a pelear ya no tendrás que obedecerme - dijo el guerrero esbozando una leve sonrisa

En eso una nave aterrizo cerca de ellos, y Vegeta la reconoció de inmediato, en cuanto salió el hombre que piloteaba la nave Vegeta arrojo un rayo muy cerca de este provocando que el hombre se espantara.

\- Así recibes a un amigo, tu hospitalidad es legendaria - dijo el hombre, alto y de cabeza calva

\- ¿Dime a que has venido Nappa, Freezer te envió? - pregunto Vegeta deduciéndolo

\- Yo solo quería pasar a saludar, no sabía que tenias compañía- dijo Nappa señalando al chico de cabello lila

\- El es Trunks, mi primo - dijo Vegeta sujetando al chico en lo que se podría describir como un abrazo

-Aaa si Trunks, conocí a tu padre, muy buen guerrero, se que serás igual que el después de todo ahora tienes a este hombre para entrenarte, Reyes matarían por ese honor -

\- Muchas gracias señor, intento mejorar - dijo Trunks tímidamente

\- Bueno... Ya que estamos en el tema de las peleas, a decir verdad vine a proponerte un negocio - dijo Nappa dirigiéndose a Vegeta

\- Ha, lo sabia- dijo el pelinegro cruzando los brazos

\- No sé cómo te enteraste, pero olvídate de Freezer, ve a la guerra solo por acompañarme a mí, me sentiría mas tranquilo

\- Todo el planeta lo sabe, pero… Que la mujer de Cooler lo dejara por un Terrícola no es asunto mío - dijo Vegeta simplemente

\- Tu asunto es la guerra, deja que ese par de tontos pelen por estupideces, tu pelea por gloria y que Kamisama decida a quien recompensar. De cualquier forma si tu primo no quiere, me gustaría que tú fueras Trunks necesitaremos brazos fuertes - dijo Nappa dirigiéndose a ambos

\- Bueno yo… - iba a decir Trunks pero fue interrumpido por Vegeta

-Hey, usa tus trucos conmigo, pero no con mi primo - dijo el pelinegro seriamente

-Yo tengo mis trucos y tú tu fuerza, debemos jugar con los juguetes que tenemos - dijo Nappa haciendo sonreír a Vegeta

-Bueno, nos vamos en cuatro días, piénsalo, esta guerra no será olvidada nunca - dijo Nappa retirándose.

-Y que piensas hacer - pregunto Trunks a su primo

\- No lo sé, debo pensarlo, por ahora ve a descansar, debo hacer algo- dijo Vegeta mientras emprendía vuelo y se dirigía al norte.

Después de recorrer un buen tramo, Vegeta llego a una pequeña playa, el único lugar que no estaba desolado en el planeta Vegita, en ese lugar se encontraba una mujer de edad, caminando tranquilamente por la orilla, a pesar de no verse joven y tener el pelo algo cano, seguía siendo una mujer hermosa.

\- Oh mi amor, te estaba haciendo un collar de perlas, como los que te hacia cuando eras niño, ¿recuerdas? - pregunto la mujer al percatarse de la presencia de su hijo.

\- Mama, dime que hacer, Nappa me invito a la Tierra - dijo Vegeta de pronto

\- Sabia que vendrían por ti, lo supe desde antes de que tu nacieras, te diré que si te quedas en Vegita, después de un tiempo, encontraras la paz, vas a casarte con una mujer maravillosa, y tendrás hijos e hijas, y ellos te amaran mucho, cuando mueras se acordaran de ti, pero cuando tus hijos mueran, y sus hijos después de ellos, tu nombre se perderá. Si tu vas a la Tierra la gloria y la fama serán tuyas, recordaran tu nombre durante miles de años, no habrá nadie quien no sepa tu nombre, pero... Si vas a la Tierra nunca volverás a casa, y jamás te volveré a ver, pues tu gloria está ligada a tu perdición - dijo la madre de Vegeta con cierto temor en la voz

\- Solo existen esas opciones -

\- El futuro siempre puede cambiar, pero me temo, que nunca me he equivocado para estas cosas, le decisión será tuya- dijo ella mientras abrazaba a su único hijo.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra...

Los príncipes ya habían llegado a su hogar, y eran recibidos por todo su pueblo, quien aplaudían al verlos, y gritan victoriosos por su regreso, se subieron a unos carruajes para que los llevaran de vuelta al castillo, y ante la sorpresa de muchos ojos curiosos Pars iba al frente junto con Goten, la gente los miraba y los señalaba, nadie sabía que ella era la reina del planeta 79, pero sabían que lo más seguro era que de ahí viniera, seguramente una conquista más del príncipe.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, fueron recibidos por los hombres de la corte, y finalmente por su padre el rey Goku quien a pesar de los años y de tener una que otra cana, seguía siendo un hombre muy fuerte.

\- Hijos, me da gusto que volvieran - dijo abrazando a ambos

\- Me alegra estar de vuelta padre - dijo Gohan

-Padre, quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo Goten apartándose para permitirle a Pars acercarse

-Su majestad- dijo la chica mientras hacia una leve reverencia

\- ¿Pars del planeta 79? - pregunto Goku extrañado

-Pars de la Tierra - corrigió Goten

-Había oído rumores de tu belleza, creo que esta vez las malas lenguas tenían razón- dijo Goku dándole un beso en la mejilla a Pars, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto

\- Deben de tener hambre por el viaje, vengan - dijo Goku en su habitual tono alegre

En el gran comedor, los esperaban dos mujeres, una de cabello negro y ojos azules que sostenía a una pequeña bebe, y otra chica de una gran belleza de ojos y cabello azul

-Gohan Goten - exclamo la chica peli azul y salió corriendo para abrazarlos,

\- Querida prima que gusto verte - dijo Goten mientras la abrazaba

-Bulma, estas más guapa cada día - dijo Gohan saludando a su prima

\- Trae muertos a los jóvenes porque jamás sale del laboratorio- comento la chica pelinegra haciendo reír a todos

\- Videl, un gusto - dijo Goten saludando a su cuñada

\- Mi amor te extrañe - dijo Gohan besando a su esposa

\- yo también a ti, mira a tu pequeña- dijo ella mientras la pasaba a la bebe

\- Que hermosa esta, cada día mas grande - comento Gohan mientras besaba la frente de su pequeña.

Todos comenzaron a platicar, mientras cenaban, la familia de Goten había recibido a Pars mejor de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, y durante ese instante, todo estuvo buen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, gracias por sus comentarios, no saben cuánto aprecio sus opiniones, por ahora al comienzo de la historia, si voy a apegarme casi por completo a la película, claro, con algún cambio de dialogo, o alguna cosilla, los verdaderos cambios, se darán mucho más adelante, por lo que les ruego me tengan paciencia, y sobre todo que sigan leyendo. Bueno espero que les guste y de nuevo gracias ;)**

Luego de que todos terminaran de cenar en el gran comedor, se dispusieron a irse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Papá antes de que te vayas ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – pidió Gohan a su padre

Claro hijo, vallamos a los jardines – dijo Goku muy tranquilo. Los jardines del castillo, eran sumamente hermosos, con una extensa vegetación.

Creo que ya se lo que me vas a decir hijo, y debo decir que me sorprende que siendo tú, lo dejaras traerla- dijo el rey mientras se sentaba en una pequeña banca que había ahí

Lose, pero yo no lo supe hasta que íbamos a mitad de camino, y si hubiera regresado a Pars al planeta 79, seguro que Goten iba con ella, y de haberlo permitido, ahora estarías quemando el cadáver de tu hijo – dijo Gohan sentándose a su lado.

¿Qué sugieres que haga? – pregunto Goku

¡Que la pongas en una nave y la regreses a su planeta! – respondió el príncipe algo alterado

Tú sabes que si lo hago, Goten la seguirá, no estoy dispuesto a verlo morir – dijo Goku con seguridad

¡Padre si ella se queda, no solo tu hijo sino la TIERRA completa morirá! A estas alturas, Cooler ya habrá acudido a pedirle ayuda a Freezer, y tu sabes que él lleva años deseando destruirnos, no pienso ver destruido mi planeta para que mi hermano tenga su trofeo – dijo Gohan mientras miraba a su padre con temor

Yo se que Goten siempre ha tenido suerte con las chicas, ellas lo buscan y el les corresponde, pero esta vez lo veo distinto, algo me dice que en verdad está enamorado, y eso es algo con lo que no podemos luchar, no lo voy a herir de ese modo. Sí las tropas de Freezer vienen, nuestros soldados las enfrentaran, con el mismo valor con el que siempre lo han hecho, además te tengo a ti, mi mejor soldado, y aunque no lo creas yo sigo siendo muy fuerte, tranquilo Gohan todo estará bien – dijo Goku mientras golpeaba suavemente la espalda de su primogénito

La última vez que me dijiste que todo estaría bien, fue cuando mi madre murió por aquella enfermedad. En fin, tú eres el rey, y mi padre, debo obedecerte, pero cuando la guerra comience, espero que no te arrepientas – dijo Gohan levantándose de donde estaba y salió de ahí lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron.

Gohan de verdad amaba a su padre, pero en ocasiones su actitud despreocupada le parecía muy molesta, en especial cuando se trataba de enfrentar algún enemigo, el sabia que la batalla que estaba por venir, solo con un milagro lograrían ganarla.

En la habitación de Goten…

Yo se que ellos vienen por mí, algo me lo dice – dijo Pars mientras se asomaba por la ventana, llevaba puesto un vestido de seda blanco, el cual a causa del aire volaba elegantemente, se veía como una Diosa, Lo que le hacía pensar a Goten que no se había equivocado.

¿Me has oído? – pregunto ella al ver que él no respondía

Sí, es verdad, ellos vendrán quizá lleguen esta noche o mañana, aun estamos a tiempo, podemos irnos de aquí, tu sabes que esta es la única ciudad que queda en el planeta, después de las guerras, ya no hay nada más, pero así será mejor, solo seremos tu y yo, viajando por el mundo, yo sé pescar, cazar, puedo alimentarte perfectamente bien, vámonos está noche – dijo Goten mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su amada

Pero aquí está tu familia – dijo ella con tristeza

Tú dejaste a la tuya por mi – recordó el joven príncipe

Ese lugar nunca fue mi hogar, en una ocasión que Cooler vino a atacar el planeta, me vio y me eligió para llevarme al planeta 79 y convertirme en su esposa, mis padres intentaron oponerse, y terminaron muertos, yo tenía 14 años. Desde entonces yo me convertí en una sombra, en un fantasma, soñaba con despertar un día y estar de vuelta en la Tierra, preferí estar muerta en muchas ocasiones, hasta que tu llegaste, le devolviste el significado a mi vida – dijo ella mientras observaba el rostro de su amado, Goten sin poder evitarlo la beso.

Yo peleare por ti, te defenderé de todo y de todos, no dejare con separen nunca – dijo Goten con firmeza.

Al día siguiente, las cosas pasaron como si nada, la rutina de todos seguía siendo la misma, desayunaron todos en el gran comedor como de costumbre, y después cada quien se retiro a hacer sus respectivas labores, Bulma se fue al laboratorio a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto, Goku y Goten se habían ido a entrenar, pero por alguna razón Gohan o quería desprenderse de Videl y de su pequeña hija, algo dentro de él le decía que algo estaba por pasar y deseaba estar con ellas tanto como le fuera posible.

Mientras en una de las miles de naves que ya estaban a escasos minutos de la Tierra…

Vegeta organizaba a sus hombres, en la forma sobre cómo iban a atacar, ya que él deseaba ser el primero en pisar la Tierra.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo mocoso? – pregunto Vegeta al darse cuenta que Trunks se estaba poniendo una armadura.

Pues me preparo para cuando lleguemos a la Tierra – dijo él con ingenuidad

No, tu no pelearas aun, así que deja eso – ordeno Vegeta

Pero Vegeta yo… -

Escúchame Trunks, yo no estaré, concentrado sabiendo que tu vida podría estar en riesgo, tú te quedaras dentro de la nave, es una orden – dijo como última palabra. Después se giro a donde se encontraban todos los soldados y al ver que algunos estaban comenzando a acobardarse, decidió darles algunas palabras

Soldados de clase Alta, mis hermanos de espada. Tienen más coraje que cualquier persona en el mundo, Que nadie ignore lo fieros que somos. ¡Somos sayayines! ¡Somos bestias! ¿Saben que es lo que nos espera ahí, tras esa Atmosfera? ¡La inmortalidad será suya! ¡Tómenla! – grito Vegeta mientras los demás hombres lo coreaban con gritos.

Cuando las naves ya se encontraban a una altura visible, los hombres encargados de la vigilancia, dieron la alarma. Gohan al escucharla sabía que era lo que se avecinaba, inmediatamente dejo a su hija en los brazos de su madre, y salió corriendo a donde se encontraban ya reunidos los hombres de su ejército, se coloco su armadura y comenzó a organizar a las filas.

¡Yamcha! ¿Donde están los hombres del escuadrón B? – pregunto Gohan a un hombre de cabello largo, con una cicatriz en el rostro

Se encuentran fuera de las murallas del castillo, están metiendo a la gente que se encontraba fuera – dijo él hombre

De acuerdo, ve y asegúrate de que no tarden – ordeno el Príncipe

Sí señor – dijo el hombre retirándose

¡Krilin! Tú vendrás conmigo al frente de las filas – pidió a uno de los soldados más fieles del reino, un hombre bajito de cabeza calva

Sí señor –

Y acto seguido Gohan se reunió fuera de las murallas del castillo junto a su tropa, Goku ya se encontraba ahí, listo para luchar. En un instante las naves comenzaron a aterrizar a varios metros lejos de ellos. Los hombres al notar que sus enemigos, eran sayayines comenzaron a echarse para atrás, Goku al darse cuenta, se posiciono en frente de todos.

¡Soldados, nosotros siempre nos hemos regido por un código, un código muy simple! ¡Honra a Kamisama, protege a tu familia, y defiende a tu país! ¡LA TIERRA ES SUPLANETA SIN IMPORTAR NADA DEBEN PELEAR POR ELLA! – grito Goku a la vez que se transformaba en súper sayayin.

Los soldados al verlo, gritaron con valor y se lanzaron al combate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la prepa no me deja en paz. Bueno aquí lo tienen y mil gracias por sus comentarios.**

Los ejércitos sayayines al ver que el Rey Terrícola se había transformado en lo único que podrían describir como súper sayayin, comenzaron a echarse para atrás, lo que el ejercito terrícola aprovecho perfectamente para tomar la ventaja en los ataques. Aun que los sayayines eran muy fuertes, los atacaron con mucho valor. Vegeta al percatarse de la situación saltó de la nave incluso antes de que esta aterrizara por completo, y se dirigió a la batalla.

No cabe duda de que Vegeta está loco- dijo Freezer dirigiéndose a Raditz quienes se encontraban a varios metros lejos de la batalla

Es solo que confía demasiado en sus habilidades, señor ¿Usted no planea pelear? – pregunto Raditz tímidamente

No por ahora, ya habrá oportunidad para pelear pero por ahora no me interesa – respondió el emperador secamente

Vegeta comenzó a arrojar potentes rayos de energía a los soldados terrícolas, quienes por más que intentaban esquivarlos o bloquearlos terminaban siendo atravesados por la fuerza con la que venían despedidos. Por otro lado Goku arrasaba fácilmente con los sayayines sin importar su fuerza, al estar transformado los ataques de Goku eran superiores, Gohan no se quedo atrás, a pesar de no ser un súper sayayin estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas, logrando así acabar con varios sayayines.

Goku ¡Hay aun sayayin en las costas que está acabando con todos los hombres y viene para acá! – informo el soldado Krilin a Goku

¡Yo me encargo padre! – grito Gohan mientras le daba el golpe de gracia a un hombre

De acuerdo hijo hazlo - dijo Goku mientras veía a su primogénito dirigirse a las costas junto con su mejor amigo

Los dos corrieron en dirección a la costa y al llegar Gohan pudo darse cuenta de la terrible masacre que aquel sayayin había hecho, había alrededor de 100 cadáveres en el suelo, la mayoría con gigantescos hoyos en el estomago, pecho o incluso en la cara, lo más difícil de creer era que un solo hombre les hiciera eso. Gohan trato de divisar por todas partes al responsable de aquello, pero para cuando pudo hacerlo él hombre ya había lanzado un potente rayo que iba en dirección de Krilin y de él.

¡CUIDADO KRILIN! – grito Gohan para que el rayo no le diera, pero por más que lo intento Krilin no se movió lo suficientemente rápido y el rayo le atravesó el costado. Vegeta pareció no interesarle seguir con su ataque y se dirigió a donde el resto de sus compañeros estaban, al laboratorio que se encontraba en la cima de una pequeño risco a escasos metros de las murallas del palacio.

¡KIRILIN! ¡RESPONDE! - grito Gohan desesperado examinando la herida de su mejor soldado

Gohan no se preocupe por mi… detenga… a ese… maldito – dijo Krilin mientras se esforzaba por retener su sangre

¡No quisiera dejarte Krilin pero mi prima está ahí dentro! Te vas a poner bien tranquilo – dijo Gohan mientras por un intercomunicador pedía ayuda para que fueran por Krilin.

Cuando Gohan llego al laboratorio se dio cuenta de que había llegado tarde, ya que todos los empleados del laboratorio habían sido asesinados de una forma brutal, se dio cuenta de que este había sido saqueado por completo, todos los inventos, las armas, absolutamente todo, y ya no quedaba rastro de los sayayines. O eso creía hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien ahí dentro, un Ki como nunca antes había sentido, Y de entre las sobras una figura comenzó a moverse y acercarse a él. Era un hombre bajito, con una bien formada musculatura.

O eres muy valiente o eres muy estúpido, para haber entrado aquí tú solo, tú debes ser Gohan ¿O no? – hablo con tono burlón aquel hombre

Los científicos, no estaban armados, ni mucho menos estaban capacitados para poder defenderse ¿Por qué los atacaron? – pregunto Gohan lanzándose para atacar a Vegeta, pero este solo lo esquivo y retrocedió

¡PELEA CONMIGO COVARDE! – grito el príncipe completamente molesto

¿Por qué matarte ahora príncipe? Aquí nadie va a verte caer – respondió Vegeta saliendo del lugar, con Gohan siguiéndolo por detrás. Cuando ambos salieron se toparon con unos 10 sayayines que aguardaban que Vegeta saliera. Al verlos Gohan tomo posición de pelea y los sayayines lo imitaron, en ese preciso instante el intercomunicador que Gohan traía en el brazo, se activo indicándole que debía volver al castillo.

¡Dejen que se vaya! – ordeno Vegeta, los sayayines abandonaron su pose de pelea y Gohan únicamente lo observo con desdén.

Anda vete tranquilamente príncipe, ve a casa, come lo que más te guste, bebe vino, hazle el amor a tu mujer; mañana tendremos nuestra pelea – dijo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos

Gohan se retiro resignado, odiando a ese hombre profundamente por haberlo humillado de esa forma. Una vez que llego a las murallas del castillo fue recibido por Goten, quien le explico que su padre logro terminar con varios hombres, y que gracias a Goku Krilin llego rápidamente al pequeño hospital improvisado. Gohan se alegro por la noticia, sin embargo seguía preocupado por lo que ese hombre sin corazón le había hecho a los científicos, y él pensaba que de seguro su prima ya estaba muerta.

En cuanto los terrícolas se retiraron los sayayines comenzaron a montar un pequeño campamento a las orillas de la playa, siguiendo las órdenes de Freezer, debían de atacar a primera hora por la mañana.

Vegeta se había ido en busca de su primo, al que se encontró fuera de una enorme casa de campaña, junto con otro hombre.

¡Hey Vegeta! La pusimos para ti, te la mereces después de tu estupenda pelea – exclamo Trunks al verlo

Lose, los hicimos correr a sus murallas cual hormigas asustadas – se burlo Vegeta

Espero que me dejaras algo – dijo Nappa mientras se acercaba a ambos

¿Dónde demonios estabas creí que ya no vendrías? – pregunto Vegeta sonriendo

Por favor, el comienzo no es tan importante como el final, además yo no tengo la culpa que tú te adelantaras – respondió Nappa sonriendo ampliamente.

Sí claro, como tu digas, los veré más tarde, debo entrar para asearme – dijo el guerrero dándoles la espalda, entrando a su tienda.

Dentro se encontraba amarrada una hermosa chica de cabello y ojos azules, la cual estaba llorando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el guerrero había entrado.

Por cierto había olvidado decirte que te trajimos una sorpresa del laboratorio, para que… te entretengas – dijo Nappa, saliendo tan rápido a como había entrado.

Vegeta no dijo nada simplemente se dedico a observar a aquella chica durante varios minutos, hasta que decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Vegeta descortésmente mientras se quitaba la armadura que traía puesta, quedando desnudo en frente de ella. La chica no dijo nada, solo aparto la mirada del hombre desnudo, no quería verlo a pesar de ser muy tentador.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? A caso no hablas, hasta las científicas deben tener nombre – volvió a decir Vegeta, pero esta vez ya con ropa. El se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, le tomo las manos y sin mucha delicadeza corto la cuerda que las ataba.

\- Tú debes ser de la realeza, y por tu apariencia imagino, que has pasado la vida despreciando hombres ¿o no? - dijo mientras olía el cabello de ella.

\- Volveré a preguntar ¿Cómo te llamas? –

\- Bulma – contesto la chica tímidamente

\- ¿Tienes miedo Bulma? – pregunto Vegeta

\- ¿Debería tenerlo? - En ese momento Ratiz entro a la pequeña casa

\- Vegeta el señor Freezer te espera quiere hablar contigo – dijo el sencillamente

\- Iré en seguida –

-No necesitas temerme muchacha, eres la única persona en la Tierra que puede decir eso – dijo Vegeta saliendo de la casa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lamento terriblemente la tardanza, pero realmente perdí un poco la motivación para escribir, por varias circunstancias. Pero bueno decidí que por ustedes mis lectores debía de continuar y realmente me esforzare para que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias y saludos.**

Cuando Vegeta llego a la carpa improvisada que le habían construido a Freezer, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener la risa, ya que Freezer había mandado llamar a varios soldados para celebrar con ellos la "Victoria" de ese día. Todos los hombres lanzaban comentarios como "Usted es increíble señor" "Es el más poderoso". En cuanto Freezer vio llegar a Vegeta, se puso de pie del lugar en donde estaba sentado.

¡Déjenos solos! – ordeno el emperador color morado. Todos al instante se retiraron, no sin antes, hacerle a Freezer una caravana.

¿Así que tú victoria? – escupió Vegeta evidentemente molesto

¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – pregunto Freezer acercándose a el

¡No recuerdo haberte visto en ningún momento luchar! – grito Vegeta viéndolo sin ningún temor. Estaba cansado de que Freezer no hiciera nada y sin embargo fuera reconocido y se llevara toda la gloria, únicamente por su vieja reputación.

Está guerra no será nada, no valdría la pena que yo luche, ¿Para qué? ¿Para enfrentarme contra el mediocre poder de los terrícolas? Hasta un crio de clase baja podría acabar con ellos.

Ese último comentario sí que molestó a Vegeta, el sabia que los terrícolas no tenían un gran poder de pelea, pero tampoco podía negar, que eran excelentes guerreros que habían dado todo de sí, pero hablar del rey y del príncipe Gohan, era algo completamente distinto, ya que ambos eran sayayines, y el rey inclusive se podía transformar en él legendario súper sayayin.

Dime de una vez para qué demonios me mandate llamar – dijo Vegeta tratando de no perder la cabeza

Escuche que tu escuadrón y tu entraron al laboratorio, que esta fuera de la muralla.

Sí quieres tomar algo de lo que saqueamos, adelante no me interesa – respondió Vegeta interrumpiéndolo

Oh claro, descuida ya lo tome –dijo el emperador, con una sonrisa de medio lado, al mismo tiempo que chasqueando los dedos. Casi al instante un par de guardias entraron, con una prisionera. De momento Vegeta pareció confundido, pues la chica llevaba la cabeza completamente gacha, segundos después comprendió de quien se trataba después de todo ¿Cuántas terrícolas de cabello azul, podrían trabajar en el laboratorio?

¡SUELTENLA! – gritó Vegeta en un tono enérgico. No sabía porque, pero la sola idea de que alguien más intentara tenerla, le resultaba insoportable.

¿Creí que habías dicho que no te importaría? Escogí a esta terrícola para volverla mi esclava personal, esta noche comenzara su trabajo dándome un baño – dijo Freezer tratando de ocultar su alegría, sabía que el comentario molestaría a Vegeta.

¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO! – grito el sayayin fuera de sí, lanzándose sobre ambos guardias que la sostenían -

¡NO, BASTA! - grito Bulma - ¡Ya se derramo mucha sangre el día de hoy!, si matar es tu único talento, ese es problema tuyo, pero no quiero que nadie mate, ni muera por mí. Vegeta se quedo completamente petrificado, ¿Qué acaso la mujer no se daba cuenta que trataba de salvarla? En ese momento dejo su pose de pelea.

¡Valla, valla, Vegeta siguiendo órdenes de una hembra terrícola! – dijo Freezer en un tono burlón, sabiendo que eso haría explotar aun más a Vegeta.

¡Entonces deja que el haga contigo lo que se le dé la gana! Y tú… No me provoques Freezer porque nada me costaría derrotarte – dijo Vegeta viéndolos a ambos con odio, saliendo de ese lugar echando maldiciones a ambos.

Vegeta no comprendía porque le molesto tanto que Freezer tomara a la mujer, después de todo el la quería básicamente para lo mismo que Freezer ¿O acaso seria por eso? Ella era su trofeo, no tenia porque quitárselo, además estaba furioso con la terrícola, acaso era estúpida ¿Prefería quedarse con Freezer en lugar que con él? ¿Acaso creía que con él estaría más a salvo? Fuese lo que fuese, se negaba a creer que realmente había sido por la idea de no querer derramar más sangre, si realmente había sido por eso, entonces la mujer realmente era muy idiota, o demasiado noble, quiso despejar esa idea de su mente. La única cosa segura era que él no pelearía más en los futuros combates, no al menos hasta que Freezer le suplicara pelear, de ese modo lograría cóbrale un poco de la humillación que le había hecho pasar.

…

Dentro de las murallas del castillo, el rey de la Tierra había convocado una reunión con sus mejores soldados, y varios consejeros, dadas las circunstancias debían de idear una buena estrategia para acabar con la invasión sayayin.

A pesar del número de caídos del día de hoy, considero que tuvimos una buena batalla, para ser hombres, de la misma raza que el Rey, los enfrentamos con mucho valor, y me enorgullece decir que nosotros también acabamos con varios – dijo uno de los soldados

Yamcha, no podemos confiarnos, es verdad todos combatieron con mucho valor, lo que admiro profundamente, pero algo me dice que, se avisan fuerzas aun más grandes, la mayoría de soldados con los que pelearon hoy, fueron soldados de clase baja, los soldados de clase alta, son mil veces mejores, además el día de hoy me tope con un soldado, que asesino a cientos de hombres, él solo, algo me dice que es mejor que incluso un soldado de clase alta – dijo Gohan poniéndose de pie. Él de verdad que no quería tener que decirle eso a sus hombres, pero era necesario, ellos debían estar consientes que en comparación al poder sayayin, no eran realmente nada.

Pero Príncipe, aun tenemos varias armas, que no lograron llevarse del laboratorio, podríamos usarlas en última instancia, aun cuando no estemos acostumbrados a eso. Además, ustedes los soldados, saben rastrear el Ki, los sayayines sin sus aparatos no pueden sentirlos, y si disminuyen su Ki, ellos se confiaran - hablo uno de los miembros del consejo, un hombre de color, medio regordete.

Pero Mister Popo… - Gohan iba a retomar su discurso, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su hermano menor.

¡Aun existe otra alternativa! – dijo Goten en voz alta captando la atención de todos los presentes. Goku de alguna manera ya se imaginaba que era lo que su hijo iba a decir, y no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

¡Goten! - grito Goku para que esté volviera a su asiento.

Escuchen, esta no tiene porque ser una pelea entre planetas, cuando solo se trata de una pelea entre hombres. Yo amo a Pars, y no renunciare a ella, mañana retare a Cooler a un duelo a muerte, quien gane, se quedara con Pars, y que el asunto ahí termine – explico Goten tranquilamente. Todos los presentes quedaron asombrados, y la sala fue invadida por un silencio absoluto. Era verdad que el joven príncipe entrenaba casi a diario con su padre, cuando era niño, pero más tarde en su adolescencia había abandonado el entrenamiento casi por completo, y aunque muchos no dudaban de su fuerza, sabían que no podría derrotar a Cooler. Goten al notar lo incomodo de la situación decidió retirarse del lugar, ya había dejado en claro su punto, no quería quedarse a recibir un sermón.

Por otro lado, Gohan no sabía que pensar estaba orgulloso de que su hermano, por fin asumiera las consecuencias de sus actos, sin embargo, estaba consciente de que no saldría nada bueno de ese combate.


	7. Chapter 7

Una vez que todos los hombres del consejo abandonaron la sala, Gohan esperaba poder hablar con su hermano, así que se dirigió a su habitación pero cuando este estuvo a punto acercarse a su puerta, su padre intervino.

Gohan, Déjame a mi hablar con él – pidió el sayayin a su primogénito.

Gohan al notar una genuina preocupación el rostro de su padre, decidió no objetar nada, de cualquier forma no estaba muy seguro de que le iba a decir. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y se retiro. Goku se acerco a la puerta y toco suavemente. Goten al abrir y ver a su padre estuvo tentado a cerrarla nuevamente, pero sabía que, la intención de Goku era algo más que regañarlo.

Hijo ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto el rey en tono infantil

Sí, claro dime –

A solas – aclaro Goku al ver Pars en la habitación

De acuerdo – dijo Goten con algo de hastió. A la vez que cerraba la puerta y seguía a su padre hacia el pasillo. Al llegar a una de las alas del alas del castillo, Goku se cercioro varias veces de que no hubiera nadie, que pudiera escucharlos, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir fuera el mayor secreto del mundo.

¿Qué planeas matarme? – pregunto Goten al ver la actitud sospechosa de su padre, logrando que Goku se echara a reír.

Lo que pasa es que quiero enseñarte algo – dijo el rey sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño costal, el cual parecía contener alguna clase de pelota.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Goten curioso

Esto, es una esfera del dragón – dijo Goku sacando la pequeña esfera naranja de donde la tenía guardada, y dándosela a Goten.

¿Y para qué sirve? – pregunto el chico, observándola detenidamente.

Existen siete de estas en todo el mundo, y se clasifican según el número de estrellas que tengan, está, como podrás ver está es la esfera de cuatro estrellas, cuando se reúnen las siete, invocas a un místico Dragón, el cual puede hacer realidad cualquier deseo. Mi padre Bardock, tú abuelo las encontró y gracias a ellas, pudo salvar a la Tierra de un gran ataque alienígena, es por eso que la gente que sobrevivió, nuestro pueblo, lo volvió rey.

¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunto Goten ilusionado. – Con esto se resolverían muchas cosas, debemos buscarlas – exclamo totalmente extasiado por la idea.

¡Hey hijo! Escucha, no es tan sencillo, a mi padre le tomó años encontrarlas, inicio su búsqueda cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, comenzó haciéndolo por ambición, escucho el rumor y quería vengarse de los sayayin por haberlo desterrado, pero… termino tan enamorado de la tierra, que decidió usarlas para salvarla, y… una vez que se pide el deseo estas vuelven a dispersarse – dijo Goku tratando de calmar a su hijo

¿Pero y entonces… como obtuviste esta? – preguntó Goten algo incrédulo.

Tu abuelo, quiso buscarlas de nuevo, por si volvían a necesitarse, y solo pudo encontrar esta, al ser una época de paz, ya no consideró importante seguir con la búsqueda.

Pero y entonces, si no sirve de nada sola ¿Porqué me la estás dando? – pregunto Goten algo decepcionado.

Escucha Goten, esta esfera representa más que una simple bola mágica, el resultado de que la especie humana, siga en pie, es gracias a estas. Es verdad que sola no puede hacer gran cosa, pero el día de mañana, en tu batalla, quiero que la lleves contigo, no solo te dará fuerza, te dará esperanza. Mientras que la tengas, no te pasara nada – dijo Goku mientras sujetaba la mano de su hijo menor, tratando de convencerlo. Goku sabía que su hijo era fuerte, pero estaba seguro que si no le infundía algo de confianza, no podría soltar todo su poder.

De acuerdo padre, la llevare conmigo, y te prometo que… Daré todo de mi en la batalla – dijo Goten a la vez en que se arrojaba a los brazos de su padre, como un niño pequeño. Goku al principio lo tomo por sorpresa ese gesto, pero después de unos segundos, decidió corresponder al abrazo de su hijo.

Mientras tanto Pars se encontraba en la habitación de Goten, recorriéndola de un lado a otro, sin poder tranquilizarse, cuando Goten le dijo que pelearía al día siguiente, ella no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, sabía que Goten era muy fuerte, pero al haber sido la reina del planeta 79 ella era consciente del inmenso poder que Cooler poseía, y estaba segura de que acabaría con Goten en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y no estaría dispuesta a observarlo cruzada de brazos.

En la habitación de Gohan…

No quiero que vayas a pelear mañana – suplicaba Videl a su marido, quien cargaba a su pequeña bebe.

Y a te lo dije, yo debo estar presente, debo dirigir a las tropas, además no soy yo quien peleara mañana, será Goten quien lo haga – dijo el príncipe desanimadamente

Tú y yo sabemos, que las tropas de Freezer no vinieron hasta acá a ver pelear a tu hermano – dijo Videl notablemente molesta

¿Tú crees que yo quiero arriesgar mi vida? Quiero estar contigo toda siempre, quiero ver crecer a mi hija, yo no quiero esto – dijo él acercándose a Videl para besarla.

Tengo que ir a ver a Goten, toma a la bebe, no tardo – ordeno él mientras le daba a su hija en brazos.

Cuando Gohan se dirigía a la habitación de Goten, se cruzo por el pasillo una figura de negro, la cual al percatarse de la presencia del príncipe acelero su paso.

¡HEY ESPERA! – grito Gohan, al mismo tiempo que corría hacia ella para detenerla. Al llegar hasta ella, la tomo del brazo y la giro hacia el.

¡NO QUIERO QUE MUERA POR MI! ¡NO QUIERO! – lloraba desesperada. Gohan no tenía que verle el rostro para saber de quién se trataba.

¡Pars! ¡Cálmate! ¿Sí te vas ahora que ganarías? – le decía Gohan en un tono de lo más amable posible.

Está tarde incineraron el cuerpo de todos los guerreros caídos, todas esa viudas… aun las escucho gritar. Debo parar esto, aun que ya no sea la reina del planeta 79 –

No, ahora eres princesa de la Tierra, escucha, no podrás resolver nada, solo harás que te maten, no le causes más dolor a Goten, él te necesita esta noche – dijo Gohan tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

Pars no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y se giro para dirigirse a la habitación de Goten.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lamento terriblemente, la tardanza, acabo de pasar por el periodo de exámenes, y realmente no había tenido tiempo, me disculpo, trataré de actualizar más esta semana. Gracias los quiero ;) Recuerden, que cualquier comentario, sugerencia etc. son bien recibidos.**

El amanecer había llegado rápidamente aún más de lo que él hubiera deseado. En sus brazos se encontraba la mujer más bella de la Tierra, aquella razón por la que había cometido el peor error de su vida. Goten no podía dejar de pensar en la batalla que le aguardaba, sabía que su poder de pelea no se compararía en absoluto con el poder de Cooler, sabía perfectamente que este, podía llegar a matarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y si lo hacía todo estaba perdido, el moriría y la tierra junto con él.

Lentamente, se incorporó, procurando no moverse demasiado para no despertar a su amada, quien se acababa de quedar dormida después de llorar toda la noche. Se colocó su traje de pelea, y se dirigió hacia su inminente muerte.

En otra habitación del castillo un preocupado Gohan, aún no se lograba deshacer del agarre de su esposa.

Por Dios Gohan, no vayas a luchar hoy, tengo un mal presentimiento – rogaba la joven pelinegra sin soltar a su marido del brazo

Videl, ya te lo dije, no seré yo quien luche, debo apoyar a mi hermano – mírame – suplico el príncipe, tomando del mentón a Videl para obligarla a verlo.

Sí, ya lose discúlpame, es que no quiero que te ocurra nada – dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible, para después besar a su amado tiernamente. – Ya debes irte, tu ejercito te espera mi amor –

Gohan, no respondió nada, simplemente asintió y salió de la habitación, no sin antes depositarle un tierno dulce a su pequeña bebé, quien se encontraba dormida dentro de su cuna.

Por otro lado, Goku ya se encontraba listo en la entrada principal del castillo, sabía que el ejercito sayayin no tardaría en atacar, y debía estar preparado por cualquier cosa, por otro lado tenía la esperanza de que al verlo ahí Cooler no aceptara el reto de Goten, no es que subestimara las habilidades de su hijo, pero conocía perfectamente las habilidades de Cooler, y estaba consciente que la diferencia entre los poderes de ambos eran muy grandes.

Un rato después, ya todo el ejercito terrestre se encontraba fuera de las murallas del castillo, listo para comenzara la lucha, al frente de este se encontraban ambos príncipes y el rey

¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto Goten? – pregunto Gohan con cierto temor a la respuesta

Estoy más que seguro, debo hacer esto – respondió el joven príncipe con gran seguridad.

Goten, no temas ataca con todas tus fuerzas y todo saldrá bien – dijo Goku para darle ánimos a su hijo.

Padre ¿podrías quedarte dentro del castillo, con Pars? Es que me gustaría que estuvieras con ella en caso de…

No te atrevas a pensar en eso Goten, tú concéntrate en tu pelea y ya ¿De acuerdo? – interrumpió Gohan

Tú hermano tiene razón, no pienses mal, pero si te hace sentir más tranquilo me quedare con Pars – dijo Goku con seriedad

Te lo agradezco padre – dijo simplemente Goten

Pero antes de irme, dime… ¿Traes eso que te pedí? – pregunto Goku muy cerca de su hijo menor para que nadie lo escuchara.

Sí padre aquí la traigo- dijo señalando una pequeña bolsita que traía amarrada a su cinturón

De acuerdo, recuerda te dará suerte - dijo Goku para después retirarse

¿Te dio la esfera de 4 estrellas? – pregunto Gohan con una sonrisa sincera

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Goten confundido pensando que era un secreto

También me la dio en mi primer combate serio – respondió el mayor de los príncipes

¿Y?¿ Funciona – pregunto Goten, esperanzado

No, lo sé, no es como si hubiera sentido que mis fuerzas aumentaran, o que de la nada hubieran surgido en mi poderes místicos, sin embargo lo que siento que me dio fue esperanza, algo en mí, me decía que no perdería esa pelea, que yo ganaría, que no debía rendirme, que aun había mucho por que luchar, y si me lo preguntas, creo que eso es lo más valioso que se debe tener en una batalla – dijo Gohan logrando captar la atención de Goten con cada palabra que decía, sin duda era todo lo que a Goten le hacía falta.

Casi, al instante el ejercito sayayin llego, al frente de las puertas del castillo, esta vez Freezer se encontraba junto con Cooler hasta el frente, tal parecía que esta vez sí estaba dispuesto a Luchar.

Freezer, que sorpresa tenerte aquí, aun que me parece que nadie te invito, te pido te retires, no tienes nada que hacer aquí - dijo Gohan en un tono cortes tratando de ocultar su odio.

Me parece que es algo tarde para el protocolo príncipe Gohan – dijo Freezer en tono burlón

¿Príncipe? Yo no veo ninguno, que clase de príncipe permite que su hermano, se revuelque con la hembra del rey que los acogió en su hogar – dijo Cooler furioso

Compréndelo Pars, jamás te amó… ella – comenzó a explicar Goten pero este fue callado inmediatamente por la mirada de Gohan

Exacto, este es un conflicto entre dos hombres, no entre dos mundos, por lo que tenemos una oferta que hacerte – dijo el mayor de los príncipes con total seguridad

Cooler pelea conmigo, en un duelo a muerte, el ganador se queda con Pars, y que el asunto ahí quede – dijo Goten convencido

Nos gustaría mucho aceptar tu oferta, pero me temo que no es suficiente Goten – dijo Freezer

Hermano por favor, déjame luchar con este insecto, cuando muera yo tendré mi venganza y tú tu planeta. – dijo Cooler a su hermano en un susurro apenas audible. Freezer no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

De acuerdo muchacho, peleare contigo – dijo Cooler sonriendo. Sabía que tenía todo para ganar, sabia que Goten no duraría. Y eso le encantaba.


	9. Chapter 9

**Les agradezco muchisimo sus comentarios, Johaaceve, Celestia Carito, Mariane,** **Medalith, Naomigomiz por ser las que me escriben con mayor frecuencia. Y todos los demás gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Saludos.**

Y bajo el sol ardiente de medio día, la batalla comenzó, los ataques de Cooler eran bastante parecidos a los de su hermano, con la diferencia de que, todos los ataques que le lanzaba a Goten eran mucho más rápidos de lo que Freezer podía hacer.

Goten trataba básicamente de solo esquivar los golpes de Cooler, y todos los ataques de energía que le mandaba, no se arriesgaba a arrojar algún ataque, pues esos segundos de preparación, podían costarle la vida, ya que la velocidad de Cooler era realmente impresionante, al menos para su joven oponente.

Mientras tanto tras la gran muralla del castillo, Goku desde la azotea observaba atentamente la batalla de su hijo, deseando con el alma que Goten ganara la batalla, a su lado derecho se encontraba Videl, quien cargaba a la pequeña Pan, y a la izquierda se encontraba Pars, quien lloraba desconsoladamente al ver que su amado estaba teniendo problemas para contener los ataques del que alguna vez fue su esposo. Gohan, miraba con temor la batalla que se encontraba frente él, esperando el resultado de esta.

En un intento de acabar rápidamente con la vida de Goten, Cooler acumulo gran parte de su poder y le arrojo en un potente ataque, Goten sabía perfectamente que ese ataque podía llegar a acabar con su vida si lo recibía, sin embargo también sabía que si lo esquivaba, ponía en riesgo a todos los demás; en un rápido movimiento junto ambas manos a su costado y lanzó, un potente ataque que su padre le había enseñado, el Kame Hame Ha, un gran rayo de luz color azul salió disparado en dirección a la inmensa bola de energía, provocando que amabas se concentraran en medio, de los dos rivales.

Los dos luchaban para empujar sus ataques al contrario, y los dos sabían, que quien recibiera los dos ataques, sería el que acabaría muerto.

Goten estaba empujando con todas su fuerzas, pero estaba comenzando a agotarse, y no quería soltar todo su poder, en caso de que el ataque no fuera suficiente para acabar con Cooler. Por otro lado Cooler creía que Goten estaba usando todos sus poderes, así que se propuso a usar más fuerza no sin antes burlarse de él aun que fuera la última vez

Espero que Pars este viendo esto, quiero que vea porque clase de basura me dejó – dijo Cooler al mismo tiempo que empujaba su energía con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban

Pars sabe perfectamente quien soy yo, soy un príncipe terrícola, el único hombre que ha amado – eso último ni él mismo lo esperaba, pero sabía que sería un buen golpe para el orgullo de Cooler. Goten uso el resto de su fuerza provocando que ambas esferas de energía se impactar contra Cooler, provocando que este saliera volando varios metros lejos, después de que el humo de la explosión se disipara, finalmente se pudo observar el cadáver de lo que alguna vez fue el hermano del gran emperador Freezer.

Ante aquella escena tanto Goku como Pars, dejaron soltar un suspiro, de alivio, pues sabían que Goten había ganado, lo que significaba que seguiría con vida, sin embargo Gohan no se permitió bajar la guardia, sabía que Freezer no cumpliría el acuerdo de paz, y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la batalla entre ejércitos comenzara, y no se equivoco, Freezer exploto en cólera al notar la muerte de su hermano, y no precisamente porque esta le hubiera afectado, más bien fue el hecho de que un "insecto" como Goten fuera capaz de acabar con él.

¡ATQUEN! – grito el emperador, para que su ejército sayayin comenzara con la masacre.

¡Goten regresa al castillo, no es tas en condición de pelear! – ordeno Gohan a su hermano, mientras reagrupaba a su ejército.

Goten no se atrevió a cuestionar a su hermano, sabía que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para hacerle frente al ejercito sayayin.

Goku se apresuro a bajar, para ayudarle a su primogénito en la batalla, y así el segundo encuentro entre sayayin y terrícolas comenzó.

A pesar de la inmensa fuerza y poder de pelea de un sayayin, los terrícolas estaban ganando, era evidente que algo les faltaba en esta ocasión.

Lejos de la batalla, a orillas de la costa, Vegeta y su escuadrón de clase Alta, se encontraban observando la batalla, sin inmutarse si quiera

Vegeta, ¿No deberíamos intervenir? – pregunto Trunks tímidamente

¡No!, dije que no pelaríamos hasta que Freezer me lo ruegue

Sabes que no lo hará, ¿Dejaremos que los sayayines pierdan la batalla por que te enfadaste con él? – pregunto Trunks ligeramente molesto

Los sayayines deberían de tener la fuerza suficiente para asesinar a todos los terrícolas, sino pueden no será más que la muestra de su debilidad – respondió Vegeta con arrogancia

Sin el apoyo de Vegeta, los sayayines estaban siendo asesinados, con mayor facilidad, principalmente por Goku y Gohan. Al final de la batalla, los sayayines tuvieron que hacer lo que nunca en sus vidas habían hecho retirarse, lo que provoco que la ira de Freezer estallara aún más, sabía que había orillado a Vegeta a no pelear, pero no le rogaría nada, por el contrario estaba dispuesto a hacer algo para enfadarlo aún más, a pesar de que esta decisión le costase la victoria.

Poco antes del anochecer, Vegeta fue mandado llamar por Freezer, a pesar de que el soldado se quería negar por su orgullo, estaba deseoso por escuchar las disculpas de Freezer.

Adelante Vegeta acércate más – pidió Freezer amablemente, una vez que lo vio entrar a su carpa

Alagarme y ser amable no te servirá de nada – respondió Vegeta altaneramente

¿A no? Bueno de cualquier forma no era mi intención, solo mande llamarte para informarte una cosa

¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Vegeta confundido

Informarte que ya solté a la pequeña esclava de cabello azul, me resulto algo aburrida… y me parece que después de la derrota de hoy los hombres necesitaran distraerse , me parece que ahorita mismo están haciendo fila, imagine que quizá te interesaría formarte – expreso Freezer tratando de contener la risa al ver la cara de odio de Vegeta.

Este sin decir más se retiro del lugar, y salió prácticamente corriendo en busca de la Terrícola, no sabía porque pero la noticia realmente lo había hecho rabear, esa mujer se la habían regalado a él, y el hecho de pensar que en ese momento estaba siendo usada por quien sabe cuántos, lo hacía perder el control. Al llegar a una de las fogatas se dio cuenta de la gran multitud que se encontraba ahí reunida, y los gritos de la muchacha realmente eran horribles. Se acerco hasta ellos justo antes de que otro idiota la tocara la levanto y cargándola, se dispuso a llevársela a su pequeña carpa, al tratarse de Vegeta nadie se atrevió a detenerlo.

Al llegar a la carpa, Vegeta se dio cuenta de que Bulma se había desmayado, quizá del miedo, o del dolor. La coloco con delicadeza en las cobijas que él tenía para dormir, y simplemente se dedico a observarla como si quisiera cuidarla durante toda la noche.


	10. Chapter 10

**Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, a absolutamente todos. Bueno en espero disfruten este capítulo.**

Cuando Bulma despertó, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba dentro de una pequeña carpa recostada sobre unas cuantas cobijas, con una más encima de ella, al intentar ponerse en pie, un leve gemido escapo de su boca, no recordaba bien porque pero todo su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente.

Si yo fuera tu no intentaría moverme – dijo de pronto una voz que resultaba, terriblemente familiar. Cuando ubicó al dueño de esta, no pudo evitar sentir cierto miedo. Bulma permaneció en silencio unos segundos sin quitarle a Vegeta la mirada de encima, hasta que reunió el valor suficiente para hablar.

¿Cómo llegue aquí? – pregunto ella con voz firme a pesar del miedo

Hmp, yo te traje – respondió el guerrero secamente. Vegeta pudo observar en los ojos de Bulma, que aún no estaba completamente satisfecha con la respuesta, y que al parecer realmente no recordaba nada. – Freezer te entrego a sus hombres esta tarde, yo supongo que ellos… Te hicieron daño, cuando supe que estabas con ellos fui por ti, te saque de ahí, pero en el camino te desmayaste – eso ultimo Vegeta procuro decirlo con más calma, pues a pesar de no ser un hombre sensible, sabía que eso afectaría de forma simbólica a la Terrícola.

Sí… ya recordé – comenzó a decir Bulma. – aun que ellos no me tocaron, es decir… no abusaron de mi, solo me golpearon, no alcanzaron a hacerme nada, recuerdo que lo harían pero… tú me salvaste ¿No? - dijo Bulma con calma como si estuviera realizando un descubrimiento increíble

Bueno, solo recupere lo que es mío – respondió Vegeta volviendo a su frio tono

¿Tuyo? – pregunto ella incrédula

Quizá aún no del todo, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo – respondió el sayayin. – Ahora déjame limpiarte las heridas, o se infectaran – dijo él mientras intentaba limpiar una cortada que Bulma tenía en el rostro con un trapo mojado.

¡Para eso me salvaste! ¡Claro para que nadie tocara TÚ trofeo! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡NI TÚ NI NINGUN SAYAYIN VAN A TOCARME! – grito Bulma verdaderamente molesta arrojándole el trapo a Vegeta en la cara

De acuerdo haz lo que quieras, y piensa lo que se te dé la gana, me da igual - respondió Vegeta secamente, de cualquier forma, era verdad le daba exactamente igual lo que la terrícola hiciera o dejara de hacer. O eso creía él.

Después de unos segundos Bulma, tomo el trapo que él le había ofrecido y comenzó a limpiarse, odiaba reconocerlo pero él tenía razón, si no limpiaba las heridas, estas podían llegar a infectarse y eso era lo último que necesitaba. Al ver que ella estaba cediendo, Vegeta sonrió de lado.

¿Por qué debes hacerte siempre la orgullosa? – pregunto él sabiendo que eso molestaría a Bulma

Mi orgullo es lo único que me ha mantenido con vida – respondió ella sorprendiendo a Vegeta

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Vegeta sentándose a su lado

Sin mi orgullo habría aceptado acostarme con Freezer, en lugar de eso preferí que me torturara, y si me hubiera acostado con él de seguro me abría asesinado después – dijo ella con suma calma, pero había algo más algo que Vegeta logro captar únicamente en su mirada, era como si esta hubiese perdido todo el brillo que tenia, y eso de alguna le preocupo.

Lamento de verdad que ese maldito te pusiera las manos encima, si yo hubiese sabido…

Si tú hubieses sabido ¿Qué? ¿Qué habrías hecho? – pregunto Bulma viéndolo fijamente

Te habría sacado de ahí, no por que seas mi trofeo, simplemente siento que no fue justo, no has hecho nada, para merecer un trato así – respondió el sin saber muy bien porque decía lo que estaba diciendo

¿Justo? ¿Y tú que sabes de la justicia? Eres un sayayin, matas por placer sin ver a quien, ni como – dijo la peli azul casi al borde del llanto. No podía creer que alguien fuera tan hipócrita

Sí es verdad, pero yo no elegí esta vida, naci sayayin. Además tú rey también es sayayin, y no creo que lo desprecies tanto como a mí – respondió Vegeta

Mi tío Goku, y mis primos Gohan y Goten, nacieron aquí en la Tierra, en familia, en paz, por eso su comportamiento es distinto. Yo no odio a tu raza, odio lo que hacen – respondió Bulma

Tú lo has dicho ellos nacieron aquí, se criaron como terrícolas, yo nací rodeado de muerte y guerra, con los de mi raza, desde que aprendí a ponerme en pie, se me enseño a matar, y disfrutar la muerte misma –

Significa que no eres feliz siendo como eres ¿De haber tenido otra opción seria diferente? – pregunto Bulma un tanto emocionada

No, te mentiría si te digo lo contrario, me gusta ser lo que soy, además no tengo motivos para ser diferente. Y ya no cuestiones más, aún es media noche, quiero dormir – dijo él dándole la espalda y acomodándose entre las cobijas

Bulma no se atrevió a cuestionarle más, sabía que si decía algo más podía ponerlo de malas, además no lo considero necesario, él era un asesino, y jamás cambiara por nada… y por nadie.

Mientras tanto…

En el castillo, en la habitación del menor de los príncipes, Pars se encontraba curándole todas las heridas a Goten, quien se encontraba recostado en un pequeño sofá.

Creí que iba a matarme – dijo él de pronto, captando la atención de Pars

Debo admitir que por un momento yo también lo pensé, pero demostraste, lo fuerte y capaz que eres, venciste a un gran guerrero y estas aquí – dijo ella, con suma ternura, para después obsequiarle un largo beso a su amado

Lo hice por ti, no quería perderte – dijo el mientras tomaba la mano de Pars y la besaba tiernamente

Jamás me perderás, jamás – dijo ella.

Esa noche los dos hicieron el amor, como nunca en la vida, dejando escapar así todo el miedo y la desesperación que sentían. Pues si bien la guerra no había terminado, ya estaban a un paso más de la victoria.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lamento tanto la tardanza, lo se no tengo perdón, pero al fin estoy de vacaciones y les prometo terminar esta historia en estos días, espero la sigan leyendo y la disfruten.**

Todo el día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad, ninguno de los dos ejércitos parecía querer atacar, los sayayines se sentían aun perturbados por su absurda derrota, y los terrícolas deseaban descansar.

No fue hasta el anochecer que en el salón principal del castillo, el consejo terrícola se reunió para retomar el tema de la guerra.

Goku, te aconsejo que envíes tus tropas ahora mismo a atacar, la mayoría de ellos ya estará durmiendo, los muy malditos ni siquiera se lo esperaran – aconsejo uno de los hombres ahí reunidos.

No me parece mala tu idea Ten, sin embargo nunca me ha gustado atacar de esa forma – respondió el rey

Con todo respeto padre, me parece una pésima idea, los sayayins se han peleado entre ellos, si atacamos ahora les daremos una razón para unirse – comento el príncipe Gohan poniéndose de pie.

¿Y eso tu como lo sabes? – cuestiono Goku

El día de ayer Vegeta y sus hombres no pelearon, debe existir un conflicto entre ellos – aclaro Gohan

Pues mejor aun príncipe, si los hombres se han disgregado es nuestra mejor oportunidad de atacar antes de que se alíen de nuevo – intervino uno de los guerreros

Yamcha tiene razón Gohan, los sayayines son muy orgullosos ni si quiera un ataque los haría reunirse de nuevo, podríamos llegar a sacar provecho de esto- respondió el rey seriamente

Pero padre… - Gohan iba a discutir nuevamente pero se vio rápidamente interrumpido

No se diga más Gohan, comandaras a los ejércitos, salgan de inmediato – exclamo Goku poniéndose de pie.

Sí padre – respondió Gohan de mala manera.

Gohan no tenía alternativa, él era el rey, y su padre estaba más que obligado a obedecerlo, aun en contra de su voluntad. Sin oportunidad de despedirse de su mujer, se coloco su armadura, y dirigió a los ejércitos hasta las orillas del campamento sayayin. Una vez que se acercaron lo suficiente, pudieron comprobar que no había señal de sayayines despiertos. Odiaba tener que hacer eso, pero era la mejor oportunidad que tenían para acabar con ellos, sin sufrir tantas bajas.

A mi señal todos aquellos que controlen la energía, quiero que expulsen una buena cantidad hacia las carpas, solo asegúrense de no quedar completamente agotados. – ordeno Gohan.

Los hombres capases de expulsar bolas de energía se colocaron al frente de las filas, y esperaron la señal de Gohan.

¡AHORA! - Grito el príncipe sayayin

Los terrícolas comenzaron a arrojar energía hacia las tiendas sayayines una esfera tras otra. No tomo mucho tiempo para hacer que estos despertaran y rápidamente tomaran sus puestos de batalla, y aun que no fueron heridos con facilidad, hubo varios que murieron.

Mientras tanto Vegeta había despertado, y sin preocuparse demasiado, tomo a Bulma en brazos, quien seguía dormida, y salió de su carpa. A fuera de esta se encontraba Trunks junto con otros soldados de clase alta.

¡Vegeta, los terrícolas no están atacando debemos defendernos! - grito uno de los soldados con desesperación

¡Ni se les ocurra meterse! Freezer debe rogarme luchar – contesto de mala manera el sayayin

¡ENTONCES LOS DEJAREMOS MORIR! – exclamo Trunks, realmente molesto

Si esas basuras no pueden defenderse de unos cuantos insectos terrícolas no es mi problema – Aclaro Vegeta alejándose de ese lugar.

La batalla ya estaba comenzando, y gracias a la estrategia de Gohan los terrícolas habían tomado la ventaja rápidamente. Trunks veía con desesperación como sus compañeros de guerra estaban siendo abatidos, uno a uno. "No lo puedo permitir, no importa lo que diga Vegeta" pensó, el joven peli lila, impulsado por su valor, tomo la armadura de su primo, se cubrió el rostro con una especie de casco y ordeno a los ejércitos de clase alta salir al combate. Los hombres al creer que era Vegeta no pusieron objeción alguna.

Al participar los soldados de clase alta, las cosas adquirieron un tono distinto, los humanos eran fácilmente masacrados, estaban cayendo a un ritmo verdaderamente alarmante. Gohan al notarlo ordeno la retirada de sus ejércitos, para ese momento el sol ya estaba saliendo, haciendo ver aun más aterradora la arena cubierta del rojo de la sangre. Los ejércitos Terrícolas estaban próximos a la entrada del castillo, cuando Gohan se percato de que un soldado sayayin los estaba siguiendo junto con un pequeño escuadrón. " El hombre que los guía debe ser Vegeta" pensó Gohan.

¡TODOS LOS HOMBRES ENTTREN A LAS MURALLAS! – grito el príncipe a sus hombres

¡Pero señor, usted no podrá solo con ellos! – objeto Krilin

No te preocupes, Krilin solo luchare con uno de ellos – respondió Gohan.

Diciendo eso el pelinegro se arrojo hacia los soldados, y con un potente rayo de energía elimino a la mayoría de los hombres, después continúo su camino hasta toparse con el hombre del rostro cubierto. Su encuentro era impresionante, ambos dando y recibiendo golpes a una velocidad increíble, aquel hombre se movía con destreza, pero o era nada en comparación a Gohan. Los soldados sayayines rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que no se trataba de Vegeta, si se movía como él, pero su velocidad y forma de ataque eran completamente diferentes. En cuestión de segundos, Gohan le arrojo un rayo mortal en el estomago a aquel soldado, dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo y con una gran herida sangrante.

Antes de que mueras quiero ver tu rostro – anuncio Gohan retirándole el casco al sujeto. Al verlo Gohan cayó de rodillas junto a él, era tan solo un niño, un muchacho quizá menor que su hermano.

No …puede…ser… - hablo lentamente el príncipe. Ese no era aquel monstruo sanguinario que asesino a los científicos y muy seguramente a su prima Bulma.

Termina… - fue lo único que atino a decir el muchacho antes de que sus ojos se tornaran blancos y muriera.

Todos los presentes estaban confusos y asustados, los sayayines sabían que Vegeta los mataría por permitir la muerte de su primo, y Gohan se sentía culpable por matar a alguien de ese forma.

Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy – comento secamente el príncipe

Así es – respondió un soldado sayayin mientras se agachaba a recoger el cadáver de Trunks

Eres hombre muerto príncipe, el era su primo, en cuanto lo sepa va a asesinarte, no solo eso, si no que va a despedazarte - amenazo un sayayin con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Una vez que los ejércitos se retiraron y Gohan entro a las murallas del castillo, no pudo evitar sentirse en cierta forma asustado, presentía su muerte, pero eso no era lo que lo asustaba, sabía que sin él, su familia estaría desprotegida, y pensar en que algo les ocurriera a su esposa y a su hija era lo que lo aterraba.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza, seguramente muchos ya me han olvidado. Pero aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo y con más ganas que nunca de seguir escribiendo. Espero sus comentarios, y les agradezco infinitamente a mis nuevos seguidores y a los que me han seguido durante la toda la historia. ;)**

En la pequeña carpa improvisada de Vegeta, tanto él como Bulma seguían dormidos sin siquiera inmutarse por el reciente ataque, después de aquella última discusión que habían tenido, habían resuelto sus problemas de una forma muy inesperada haciendo el amor con ferviente esmero. Ahora ambos se encontraban agotados, por el más reciente encuentro, uno abrazado al cuerpo del otro, sin imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Mientras tanto a fuera de la carpa de Vegeta, Nappa y sus hombres discutían entre ellos, sobre cómo le darían la noticia al guerrero sobre la reciente muerte de su primo Trunks, pues estaban seguros de que aquel que le diera la noticia terminaría muerto.

¡Debes hacerlo tú Nappa, eres el único al que dejaría con vida! – exclamo uno de los solados que custodiaban el cadáver de Trunks

De acuerdo… lo haré yo… pero… no respondo por lo que pueda pasar – respondió el hombre calvo con mucha dificultad

Nappa, aclaro su garganta, llamó a Vegeta con la mayor firmeza que pudo. Vegeta escuchó el llamado, y aun que al principio consideró ignorarlo ya que se encontraba completamente a gusto en los cálidos brazos de Bulma, pero después del segundo llamado de su nombre comprendió que se trataba de algo importante, ya que Nappa no habría insistido de lo contrario. Con la mayor delicadeza posible apartó a Bulma de su lado y se vistió rápidamente para salir al encuentro de Nappa. Al salir se dio cuenta de que todos se encontraban bastante nerviosos, y que alrededor de cuatro soldados, custodiaban el cuerpo inerte de alguien a quien no pudo identificar debido al caso que portaba.

Vegeta … ha ocurrido algo durante el combate de anoche… nosotros… - intentó decir Nappa pero se vio interrumpido por Vegeta

No tiene caso que me expliques se perfectamente que desobedecieron mis órdenes y todos los soldados de clase alta salieron, a combatir pese a que las instrucciones que di fueron claras – respondió él con más calma de la que normalmente tendría

La situación es más compleja que eso, alguien ocupo tu lugar, tomó tu armadura y se hizo pasar por ti, es por eso que nosotros lo seguimos en combate – expreso Nappa

No me digas… y ¿Quién ese imbécil que se atrevió a hacer semejante estupidez? – pregunto él comenzando a perder los estribos

Vegeta… él …él está muerto…. – respondió el sayayin calvo

Bien, me ahorro la molestia – respondió Vegeta secamente, a la vez que fijaba la vista en el aquel cadáver

Vegeta… ese hombre fue… Trunks - respondió Nappa con un tono a penas audible.

Vegeta de momento pareció no reaccionar sin embargo en cuestión de segundo ya había tomado a Nappa por el cuello, elevándolo por los aires

¡ESTUPIDO! ERES UN MALDITO ESTUPIDO ¿¡ COMÓ FUE!? ¿QUIEN FUE? – grito con desesperación el guerrero sin poder creerlo. Nappa por más que lo intentaba no podía hablar

¡Vegeta por favor cálmate! Comprende que… - intento explicarse un soldado, sin embargo no pudo terminar con su explicación ya que Vegeta le arrojo un potente rayo, el cual lo atravesó justo en el pecho. Después se giro para ver a Nappa, quien ya se había puesto morado a falta de oxigeno, después de unos segundos más decidió soltarlo. El soldado tomó una gran bocanada de aire para poder recuperarse

Vegeta… fue…el…el…. Príncipe Gohan… él fue quien asesino a Trunks - explico Nappa

Vegeta no respondió nada, simplemente tomó el cuerpo de su primo en brazos y se le alejó del lugar volando. Nadie se atrevió a cuestionarle absolutamente nada al guerrero simplemente lo dejaron alejarse.

Mientras tanto en el castillo….

Gohan se encontraba en su habitación junto a Videl, ambos contemplaban sigilosamente a la pequeña Pan que dormía plácidamente en su cuna. Repentinamente Gohan dejó escapar una lágrima, sin explicación alguna, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por su joven esposa, quien sin cuestionarle nada se limitó a abrazarlo de forma efusiva.

Videl , tienes que ser fuerte, pase lo que pase debes seguir adelante por Pan – habló él con un tono sumamente dulce

¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto ella ligeramente asustada

Ven conmigo tengo que mostrarte algo – respondió el simplemente. Los dos abandonaron su habitación, ella se concretó a seguir a Gohan a través de los pasillos del palacio, lo siguió hasta un punto que ella no conocía, era bastante alejado de todo, incluso parecía que nadie había estado por ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas, completamente a todo el castillo el cual se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

¿Recordarías cómo llegar aquí tu sola? – preguntó Gohan a su mujer

Sí eso creo… - respondió ella

Está bien, cuando el momento llegue toma a nuestra hija, corre y ven aquí, salva a cuantos puedas, pero una vez que llegues aquí sigue todo derecho, encontrarás una salida del palacio, sal y dirígete al norte, corre y no mires atrás, aléjate varios kilómetros y que no se te ocurra volar, ellos rastrearían tu ki y te matarían – instruyó Gohan seriamente

¿Por qué estas diciéndome todo esto Gohan? – habló la pelinegra quien ya se encontraba con los nervios bastante alterados

Hoy… hoy mate a un muchacho …él era muy joven… era cómo de la edad de Goten o quizá… aún más joven, creí que era otra persona … pero… yo… Videl vendrán a buscarme y yo presiento que mi hora está cerca, si yo muero ¿Cuánto calculas que las murallas tardaran en ser penetradas? – Respondió el príncipe con toda la resignación posible

¡Nadie puede vencerte! ¡No digas eso! Por favor … nunca podría sobrevivir sin ti- exclamo Videl mientras abrazaba a su marido

¡Tienes que hacerlo Videl! Por nuestra hija… - respondió Gohan a la vez que correspondía al abrazo de su mujer.

Gohan sabía que aquel muchacho era el primo de Vegeta, y a pesar de conocerlo sabía que aquel guerrero era de temer y sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta tener su sangre en sus manos.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos, se que me tardè sin embargo no tanto como la última vez... Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo esperando lo disfruten. Por favor dejen sus comentarios. Saludos ;)

El sol ya se había ocultado por completo, la luna iluminaba el cielo nocturno, la playa en donde se encontraban alojados los sayayines era testigo de la tristeza y la ira que emanaban de Vegeta, quien acompañado de sus leales guerreros se encontraba quemando el cuerpo de Trunks. A pesar de no querer reconocerlo se encontraba devastado por la muerte de su joven primo.

\- Esto no se va a quedar así Trunks te lo prometo... -murmuraba Vegeta, al calzinado cuerpo

\- Vegeta ¿Vas a buscar venganza verdad? -preguntó Nappa al guerrero de forma cautelosa. El guerrero no respondió nada simplemente lo miró de forma desafiante. ¿Es que no lo conocia lo suficiente? Estaba más que claro que eso no se iba a quedar así, no, el se encargaría de asesinar al princípe Gohan con sus propias manos, lo cuál se proponía hacer al alba.

En cuanto el sol salió, Vegeta se preparó para la batalla que le esperaba ese día, se puso su armadura y se dispuso a salir, hasta que una mano lo detuvo.

\- ¡Por favor no Vegeta! Te lo suplico Gohan es mi primo ¡Es un buen hombre por favor! -suplicaba Bulma con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Vegeta estaba a punto de decistir pues odiaba con el alma verla llorar, sin embargo su odio e ira eran aún más grandes que su deseo de verla feliz. De la forma más delicada que pudo la empujo para apartarla de su lado.

Al salir se dirigió volando hacía el castillo, en busca de su venganza.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Gohan se encontraba con cierto temor, con el presentimiento de algo terrible estaba por ocurrir. Se giró para poder contemplar a su adorada hija dormir entre los brazos de su madre quien tambien se encontraba dormida, le dolia tanto pensar que ya no podría estar con ellas nunca más. Con ese último pensamiento se dispuso a salir a los balcones donde su padre y su hermano se encontraban junto a los guerreros de élite. Al verlo todos le dirigieron una mirada de tristeza, al principio el no comprendio el porque hasta que lo escuchó... Su voz llamandolo...

-¡ Gohan! - gritaba Vegeta con odio . A lo que el aludido simplemente no puedo responder. Tanto su padre cómo su hermano lo miraban cómo si de un enfermo en etapa terminal se tratara.

\- Hermano no tienes que ir si no quieres - expreso Goten muerto de miedo

\- ¡Si no vienes subire por ti y te matare en frente de todos! - gritaba el guerrero a todo pulmón

\- Debo hacerle frente... - respondió Gohan

\- Tranquilo hijo, se que tú podrás con él- respondió Goku tratando de darle animos a su primogénito aún sabiendo que sería casi imposible que obtuviera la victoria. Gohan estuvo a punto de retirarse hasta que se vio interrumpido por su mujer quién bañada en lágrmimas le suplicó

\- ¡ No vallas Gohan te lo suplico! - exclamo ella colgandose de su brazo derecho cómo una niña pequeña

\- Te amo Videl, no olvides lo que te dije - respondió el principe simplemente y se alejó volando hasta quedar en presencia del guerrero quién lo miraba con un odio profundo a la vista el Sayayín se veía aterrador incluso parecía más sanguinario que de costumbre.

\- Mirame bien principe, ahora sí sabes con quien vas pelear - exclamo Vegeta burlonamente

\- Ayer debiste ser tú el que murió - respondió Gohan. Vegeta comenzó a reír de forma extraña

\- Estúpido, esta noche caminaras en el otro mundo ciego, sordo y mudo y los muertos sabrán este es Gohan el idiota que creyó que había matado a Vegeta.

Cada quien comenzó a prepararse para la batalla que estaba apunto de explotar.

El primero en atacar fue Vegueta quien con suma rapidez arrojaba un sin fin de golpes y patadas, las cuales Goha con dificultad lograba esquivar, después fue el turno del príncipe de atacar pero a diferencia suya Vegeta lograba esquivar los golpes con gran facilidad. En un intento de poner las cosas parejas Gohan comenzó arrojar unos potentes rayos de energía los cuales lograron herir a Vegeta haciendo que por unos cuantos minutos Gohan tomará el control de la pelea. Los ataques iban y venían y eran recibidos y dados por ambas partes, Aunque la diferencia de poderes era clara y obvia.

Mientras tanto la pelea era observada por Goku quien miraba con impotencia cómo su hijo era brutalmente golpeado, Videl por otro lado no tuvo valor para seguir observando, así que solo se dedicaba a escuchar los gritos de agonía del hombre que amaba, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, odiaba tener que soportar aqul dolor sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Goten por su parte no podía dejar de sentirce culpable por aquella batalla, no sabía a quien odiaba más si al infame de Vegeta o así mismo por ser tan estúpido.

Los minutos pasaban y la angustia únicamente crecía y crecía. Vegeta por su lado se encontraba sorprendido ya que ningún otro Guerrero antes le había dado tanta batalla como el que tenía ahora enfrente, sin embargo Gohan ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando y sabía que dentro de poco sería su fin. En un movimiento que el príncipe no pudo ver Vegeta la arrojó un rayo con la fuerza suficiente como para que no pudiera bloquearlo y en unos instantes su pecho ya había sido atravesado, lentamente la sangre comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo, él sintió que las piernas le fallaban y lentamente sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse... sabía lo que había pasado había perdido la batalla...

Videl a pesar de no estar viendo, sabía a la perfección lo que había ocurrido sin que su cuerpo pudiera resistirlo más, se desmayó. Goku no daba credito a lo que veía, se sentía a morir, lleno de rabia al ver el cuerpo de su hijo inmovil, por otro lado la ira de Goten aumentó de golpe al punto de que deseaba asesinar a Vegeta con sus propias manos.

Vegeta al darse cuenta de que se había ganado la atención de todos, decidió aumentar la umillación al principe aún más, tomó una de las piernas de Gohan, se elevó unos cuantos centímetros y comenzó a arrastralo a una gran velocidad, provocando que el cuerpo del principe se raspara y abriera. Goten al ver aquella escena, no lo pudo soportar, aumentando su ki al máximo se lanzó para atacar a Vegeta.

\- ¡Dejalo en paz maldito! - gritó Goten con toda la potencia de su voz. Vegeta al encontrarce herido dificilmente se podía defender de los ataques de Goten, quien lleno de ira y dolor había aumentado sus poderes considerablemente. Golpe tras golpe, el hijo menor de Goku sacaba su tristeza en cada ataque, al punto de dejarlo tan mal herido que a penas podía estar en pie. Cuando estuvo a punto de darle el golpe final se vio interrumpido por su padre

\- Detente Goten - habló Goku con voz calmada

\- Padre ¿De que estas hablando? - preguntó el menor totalmente confundido

\- Que lo dejes, ese hombre es un maldito y precisamente por eso no vale la pena- aclaró el rey

\- ¿ QUÉ? ACASO ENLOQUECISTE PAPÁ ¡ESTE MALDITO MATO A TÚ HIJO! MATO A GOHAN- Gritó Goten fuera de sí

\- Losé, y creeme se que lo que pido no tiene sentido, pero algo me dice que este hombre aún tiene un proposito que cumplir - respondió Goku simplemente . Goten no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sin emabrgo obedeció a su padee y dejó al sayayin en paz.

Vegeta sin dudarlo usó la poca energía que le quedaba y se alejo volando.

Goku tomó el cadaver de su amado hijo y con toda la delicadeza que pudo se lo llevó dentro del castillo para poder darle la sepultura que se merecía.


	14. Chapter 14

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y les suplico me dejen sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí .Saludos a tod s ;)

Cuando Vegeta volvió al campamento sayayin, todos los guerreros aplaudieron su regreso ya que sabían que había triunfado en su combate y que muy seguramente el príncipe Gohan estaría muerto. Él no quiso detenerse a recibir las felicitaciones de nadie, así que ignorando a todos se dirigió directamente a su improvisada morada, donde su reciente conquista de cabello azul ya lo esperaba, al verlo Bulma sintió un gran alivio al darse cuenta de que no estaba mal herido, pero se alivio no duró más de unos cuantos segundos, ya que recordó que a quien se había enfrentado era a Gohan, su amado primo y si Vegeta había vuelto, seguramente Gohan habría muerto, una profunda angustia se apodero de ella y sin su consentimiento las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar abruptamente de sus ojos.

¿Lo…lo…mataste?- preguntó la ex científica con dificultad

Vegeta no respondió, simplemente la miro fijamente a los ojos. Para Bulma eso fue más que suficiente, no necesitaba escucharlo para entenderlo, su primo no existía más. En automático rompió en llanto sin poder ni querer detenerlo, en otras circunstancias no se habría permitido llorar en frente de alguien, pero ella quería demostrarle a Vegeta lo que estaba sintiendo y de alguna manera intentar hacerlo sentir culpable. Vegeta al verle de esa forma no pudo evitar arrodillarse a su lado para intentar brindarle consuelo, sin embargo cuando intentó extender su mano para tocarla, ella se apartó bruscamente, lo que hizo sentir realmente mal al guerrero, aun que claro no lo iba a expresar.

¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara de brazos cruzados? Él asesinó a mi primo que no se te olvide – recalcó el sayayin

¿Y qué hay de ti Vegeta? – preguntó la peli azul

¿Qué conmigo? – preguntó el guerrero claramente confundido

Dime a cuantos primos has matado Vegeta? ¡DIME A CUANTOS! – Gritó Bulma completamente indignada ante su respuesta.

A cientos – respondió Vegeta cortadamente

¡No me mientas! – contraataco la peli azul

¡A MILES! – gritó el guerrero con todas sus fuerzas

¿Y acaso algún familiar de ellos intentó vengarse de ti? – preguntó la chica con un hilo de voz

No habrían podido ganarme y habrían terminado muertos…así que nadie hizo nada – respondió el príncipe

¿Y si yo quisiera vengarme? Mataste a mi primo… yo quiero venganza Vegeta así que peleemos ¡Enfréntame –gritó Bulma, mientras asumía una pose ridícula de pelea

No digas estupideces te mataría con un solo dedo – respondió él

¿Y eso cuando te ha importado? ¡QUE SERÍA PARA EL GRAN VEGETA LIDER DE EL EJERCITO SAYAYIN UNA VICTIMA MÁS! Una vida más – respondió Bulma sin rodeos

Vegeta no respondió nada, simplemente levantó su mano en dirección a Bulma y una luz comenzó a emerger de la misma. Bulma apretó sus labios y cerró los ojos esperando su inminente muerte, pero en vez de eso el raayo que aparentemente se dirigía su rostro le pasó justo unos centímetros a su izquierda evitando por completo el contacto con ella.

Cuando Bulma abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que Vegeta ya no estaba. Al darse cuenta de todo lo que había ocurrido no pudo evitar caer en llanto nuevamente con un mar de emociones dentro de si.

Vegeta se alejo lo más posible de todo y de todos, se dirigió a una playa que encontró desierta, y ahí se quedó, mirando al horizonte, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que esperaba, o qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, todo era nuevo para él, jamás se había sentido tan patético, tan vulnerable, tan… ¿culpable? Sí esa era la palabra que buscaba …culpabilidad… jamás había experimentado algo así en su vida, pero esa mujer terrícola, aquella hermosa científica había despertado en él emociones que nunca había experimentado, por nada ni por nadie. Mientras veía el agua salada agitarse recordó las lágrimas de la mujer, y siento por dentro una rabia muy grande, pero no hacía ella, más bien hacía el mismo, recordó a todas sus víctimas a los miles de hombres que alguna vez le suplicaron por su vida, y que sin embargo no escuchó, se imaginó a sus familias llorando su muerte, justo cómo él quiso llorar la de su primo y que su orgullo aferrado no le permitió, y finalmente recordó al príncipe Gohan, era solo un joven diez u once años mayor que su primo, pero aún así muy joven, y su único delito… que no había hecho más que cumplir con su deber, proteger a los suyos… su rostro se reflejó en su mente y sin poder hacer nada al respecto unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, esa fue la segunda vez que lloró. La primera vez había sido hace ya muchos años después de que Freezer lo obligara a renunciar a su corona y convertirlo en uno de sus seguidores.

La sensación de llorar nuevamente le resultó incluso más amarga que la primera vez y solo una cosa vino a su mente "No quería volver a hacerlo más"


End file.
